I'm With You
by Ev'ryBody'sGotALaughin'Place
Summary: Wait for me here on this bridge," he told me. "And at twilight, we will elope." So I waited, and waited, but he never came. I saw no alternative but to take my life. ExB ON HOLD
1. Full Summary

I'm With You

Full summary:

When Bella Swan is swept off her feet by what she thought was the love

of her life, and he purposes, she couldn't be happier. But her father

doesn't approve, causing the couple to plan on eloping.

"Wait for me here on this bridge," he told her. "I will be here at

twilight, and we will elope."

So she waited, and waited, and waited... But he never comes.

Bella is so brokenheartedly devastated, she finds no alternative but

to take her own life.

But what happens when a beautiful man with peircing green eyes

inturupts her suicide attempt? Will she let him in, and will he be

able to mend her broken heart?

-- Summary for now. I will write this, but not until I'm (almost) done with either Midnight or Cullen Manor. I just want to see what everyone thinks! Review, tell me what you think.


	2. Fences

_**This story is going to KILL ME! Yeah, she's with another guy in the beginning. I know, sad sad. Okay, this story is based off of two songs: I'm With you by Avril Lavigne and Love Story by Taylor Swift. Each chapter (or almost every chapter, hehe) will have a Sountrack (which song it is) and a quote (the line said chapter is based off of. E.g.: **_

_**Soundtrack: Love Story by Taylor Swift **_

_**Quote: We were both young when I first saw you**_

**Which just happens to be the one for this chapter!**

**OK, QUICK NOTE: THIS STORY IS **_**SUPPOSED **_**TO TAKE PLACE IN… UH,… I GUESS YOU COULD SAY MIDEVIL TIMES, BUT IT WILL KIND OF BE LIKE ELLA ENCHANTED AT TIMES. YOU KNOW, HOW THEY HAVE ESCELATORS IN THEIR MALLS AND STUFF LIKE THAT. Lol ok on with the chapter:**

**- - - - **

**I was sitting in the front room, reading my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, when there was a knock at the front door. I looked up from my book just in time to see the maid open the door, revealing a short man with jet black hair, who asked if my father, Charlie Swan, was home at the time.**

**"Yes, as a matter of fact he is," the maid said, ushering him inside. "Just one moment." I lost interest then, not bothering to look up again when Charlie came down the staircase. I only caught bits and pieces of their conversation.**

**"The Cullens... Birthday party for.. You to be there..."**

**"I'd love... Day is it..."**

**"One week from today."**

**"Okay, I'll be there."**

**"Alright, Chief Swan. We will see you then." And, finally, the man left. Charlie came over to sit by me.**

**"What was that all about?" I asked, setting my book aside.**

**"Oh, it's nothing. The Cullens invited us to a party in one of their son's honor," he explained.**

**"A birthday party?" He nodded. "For which son?"**

**"Edward."**

**"Ah."**

**"Yep. So, are you going to go?"**

**I thought about that for a minute. "Sure," I answered, shrugging. "I mean there's nothing to do around here anyways."**

**--The night of the party--**

**The dance was coming up in an hour or so and Charlie had already left. Heidi, the maid had helped me get ready, and I had to admit that she did a good job. The dress she chose for me was white, and strapless.**

**It flared a bit at the waist and flowed down to my ankles. The shoes were a pair of strappy silver high heels, not too short but not high enough for my clumsiness to take over... hopefully.**

**She was rolling my hair up in a fancy, swirly bun that looked absolutely wonderful. She placed a small tiara-shaped clip on top of the bun.**

**"Oh, Bella! All eyes will most definitely be on you all night!" she gushed. I gave her a weak smile. [Imagine Taylor Swift's dress in the Love Story music video. Thats what I pictured.]**

**"Oh, I hope not," I answered with a grimace.**

**She gave me a warm smile. "Go have fun tonight. I have a good feeling about tonight." She helped me stand up, and I looked at my overall appearance with satisfaction. When I was done Heidi escorted me down the stairs and over to my best friend, Jacob's carriage. **

**"Hey Jake," I said when I got in the carriage. **

**"Hey," he answered, grinning at me.**

"**You look really pretty," he complimented me. He sounded sad. I blushed. **

**I smiled at him. We began talking about random things like the weather, and it didn't take too long to reach the Cullens' massive house. **

**I started at it for a long while. It was a beautiful white mansion. The architecture was amazing. **

**I couldn't stop staring. Jacob tapped me on the shoulder. **

"**Oh, yeah, right. The party." I gave him a hug, and gathered up my dress in one hand. I smiled at him, and opened the door.**

**I entered the house and was greeted at the door by my father. He took my arm and escorted me down the steps, and to where the party was. "You look wonderful," he complimented, and I blushed. "Did Heidi pick out the dress?" I nodded and looked down at my feet. He laughed at that. **

**We got to the bottom of the staircase, and he walked away, leaving me alone. Probably expecting me to 'socialize'. Ha! Not happening. Or, at least, I didn't think it would. I leaned against the table I was standing by, and tapped my fingers. I began to hum a little.**

**Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I spun around to find a pair of blue eyes looking at me. "Hi!" the pixie- like girl squeaked. "You must be Charlie Swan's daughter. Nice to meet you!" She stuck her hand out, probably indicating that I should shake it. Hesitantly, I placed my hand in hers and she began to shake it vigorously. "Oh my gaud, how silly am I?! My name is Alice Cullen, by the way."**

"**Hi, Alice," I greeted. She smiled. She was very pretty; she was very tiny, with jet-black hair that shot up in every direction, and she had the most amazing dress. It was blue, and strapless, but id didn't flare out like mine, and it reached the floor. All in all, I liked her's more than I liked mine. No offense to Heidi. **

"**Soo," she started, "Have you met my brother yet?"**

"**Uh, no, actually, I just got here." She nodded, meaning she got what I meant.**

"**Okayy… Well, maybe I should introduce you two!" I shook my head vigorously. She scoffed. "It's my job for tonight. I get to introduce people. Yay." The sarcasm in her voice was evident. **

"**Uh, no, I already met him," I lied. She cocked an eyebrow. **

"**Which one?"**

**Oh, yeah, huh? She had more than one brother. "Uhh… I think it was… Emmett, right?" **

**She laughed. "Yes, that's one of my brother's names, but not the one I want you to meet."**

**Dang it. Curse me and my inability to remember anything. **

**Alice began to blabber on about something when I saw the most beautiful pair of eyes I think I had ever seen in my lifetime. **

**********************************************

******

*******

********

**********

***********

*******************************************************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

**********************************************

**OOOHHHHH who is this person who she is speaking of??? Any guesses? Lol yeah, it's pretty obvious though.**

**And for confusion on the title: I was listening to Fences by Paramore. Just in case any of you were wondering why I named the chapter that ^^**


	3. Party

I changed my mind. The story will be in present time, cuz I need celly phones! LOL.

--

"Oh, hey, Eddie!"

I looked away from her chocolate orbs when he looked from my emrald ones.

"Alice, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" I asked, exasperated.

She giggled, and said to the girl, "Oh, Bella, this is Edward, the brother of mine that I wanted you to meet."

I stuck my hand out in front of me. "Nice to meet you," I said as she took my hand in hers.

I'm not going to say that "there was a spark" and all of that crap from the cheesy romance novels, but I WILL tell you that there was something… it's very hard to explain, but there was something, and I automatically felt that pull that had driven me over here to meet her in the first place.

"And Edward, this is Bella Swan."

Bella. That was 'beautiful' in Italian. She was beautiful. Her name suited her.

"Nice to meet you as well," she said, and blushed. I smiled that crooked smile that I was famous for and I watched as her face heated up even more.

----

STRANGER'S POV

"Isabella should be at this party," my boss said in the phone. "Find her, and-"

I cut him off. "Finish the job, I get it," I snapped.

"Then do it." Then there was a click, telling me that he had hung up. I smirked, knowing that I had gotten on his nerves, and snapped the silver phone shut.

I scanned the room, knowing exactly what I was looking for. My eyes stopped when I found her.

The mahogany hair of hers stood out because it was the only brown hair in this room that wasn't highlighted. Badly, I might add.

Then I noticed who she was with.

"Cullen," I hissed. If anyone would mess up this for me, it would be the mop-headed kid, and I didn't have time for that. Isabella was going to be mine, and I'd be damned if that was changing just because of him.

_Well, there was only one way that this was working. _ I smoothed my hair and made sure that I looked like a respectable person and not an assassin, and walked over to her.

--

Bella's POV

Edward and I had continued talking about everything and nothing in particular. He told me about his family, as I did. We talked about going to college. We talked about our love life.

Then a song came on that he knew, and he asked me to dance.

Smiling, I took his hand and he led me out onto the dance floor.

He settled for a spot right in the middle of the floor, and put his hands at my waist. I, in turn, put my arms on his shoulders, and we slowly swayed to the song, continuing our earlier conversation.

That was when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Mind if I step in?"

I looked over Edward's shoulder, to see a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. I'd be lying if I told you that he was unattractive.

Edward looked at me for an answer. "I shrugged. Go ahead, this IS your party, after all, I'm sure there're other girls just dying for your attention," I said playfully. "We can finish this up later."

He nodded, letting go of my waist and stepping away for the man to take his place.

I smiled at him, and resumed my position.

"So, what is your name?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Mike," he replied after a moment. "Mike Newton."

I nodded. "I'm Be-" He stopped me.

"Bella Swan," he finished for me. "I already know." He smirked.

I nodded again, and we continued dancing.

At the end of the song, Edward came back over. Mike was pulling away and I stopped him. "What's your number?" I asked.

He smiled, and bend down, pulling my cell phone from where it was hooked on my strappy high-heel. He typed his number in really quick, and I called him so that he would have mine.

I smiled as he walked away, and continued to dance and talk with Edward.

A few minutes later, my phone buzzed against my ankle. I gave Edward an apologetic smile before bending down to get my cell phone.

_Meet me outside after the party_

_-M_

I smiled, and placed the cell back in its place.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

I smiled. "My… friend."

He smiled, nodded, and spun me around. I giggled.

Eventually, Edward was called away because he had to dance with other girls. For some reason, I felt good being around him, though I had only known him for so long. It was simple being with him, easy. And I liked that.

Same thing goes for his sister.

"So you and Eddie looked like you were getting pretty dang cozy," she said suggestively, raising her eyebrows.

I laughed. "Well, he's a good guy. A good friend," I said.

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. He's cool, I guess."

"I like you, you know," she said out of the blue.

I looked over at her. "Yeah? No kidding?"

She shook her head. "No kidding. I think you might be good for Edward. I haven't seen him laugh like that since…" She stopped her sentence short, and I didn't press any further, knowing it wasn't my place.

--

Short, I know, but… Idk, I'm not exactly feeling this story anymore. I had the idea, but then I got new ones for different stories, and this was put to the side. I will continue, I just cant tell you when the next update will be.

Review, please!


	4. AN2

Ugh, I'm a terrible person. I've rejected my stories for so long... and I'm soooooo sorry, guys. i feel horrible, 'cause you were all sooooo great to me and helped me so much... But I am only a young teenage girl, and I lose interest very very quickly and I hate to say it but I've kinda lost interest in fanfiction. I hate doing this to you guys, but when a writer can't write anymore... there's nothing left to save. Life's been so hard, what with my poor poor mother being ill with kidney failure and my stupid boyfriend and friends' drama.

The other night, I was looking through my old stories and I was reading the reviews my stories were given, and, looking back on it, I can't believe how much support you guys gave me, and then it got even better when I found out that my stories were part of some of the communities that had some of the best stories I had ever read and it made me so happy that my readers ranked me with them.

I may or may not post new chapters every once in a while, but I haven't given up writing completely. I absolutely adore writing stories with my own characters, and I'm going to be converting some of my stories -like You Found Me, which has already been converted- with my own characters and I'm thinking about posting them over on FictionPress, so watch out for me over there! I'm under the same name.

But besides that... thank you all so very much for the support and love you've all given me all this time, and I'm sooooo sorry to leave like this.

Please forgive me, guys.

Ev'rybody'sGotALaughin'Place

P.S. if you read this once, you don't have to read it on any other story of mine; they all say the same thing.


End file.
